


Nightmares

by elenniel



Series: Loki & Sif [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sifki Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Years later, Loki still bears invisible scars of his experience (almost) dying at the hands of Thanos. Bad dreams haunt his sleep. (An epilogue of sorts to "Rapprochement".)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This began as its own thing, but evolved into something like an epilogue to my first Sifki fic, [Rapprochement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775650). I debated adding this on to that fic, but eventually decided to separate it since AO3 allows me to group fics together in a series.

The movement woke Sif. She opened her bleary eyes and saw Loki sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. All at once, sleepiness left her and she rose.

“Loki? Was it the dreams again?”

“‘Nightmares’ would be far more accurate.”

She touched his forehead and found his skin cold and clammy with sweat. Wordlessly, she got out of bed and went to get him a warm drink. When she returned, he had changed his tunic and was dabbing away the sweat from his face with a towel. He accepted the drink with a nod of thanks. Such was their routine whenever he had a particularly bad night. 

The trauma of being choked to death by Thanos would never fully leave Loki. It had been years since the events that led to the demise of Thanos, and still he was haunted by nightmares.

“Feel better now?” she asked.

He placed the cup on the bedside table along with the towel. “Yes, thank you.”

Sif got back into bed and snuggled up to Loki as he lay down again.

“What was it this time? Thanos again?”

“It began with Thanos,” was his brief answer.

She said nothing, but slid her arms around Loki. She knew by now not to push for further explanations. If he wished to talk about it, he would. Sif wondered which dreams he’d had this time. The one where he relived his dying moments at the hand of Thanos? The one in which he watched as Thanos and his minions slaughtered everyone he cared about? Or the one where she told him she was in love with Thor? There were so many, and more often than not, one blended into another and Loki would be so pained.

She traced the lines of his jaw tenderly and said, “I wish you didn’t have to suffer like this.”

Loki leaned into her touch, then kissed her, saying, “Perhaps it is a just punishment for everything that I have done. To have to live with recurring nightmares of things that were real and things that were only fears.”

“There are times when I would agree with that – when you are being especially irritating,” said Sif. “But for how long should one suffer punishment for old wrongs, when one has attempted to mend one’s ways?”

“It would be hard to find one all-satisfactory answer to that question.”

A few moments of contemplative silence passed. Then a pleasant shiver ran through Sif when he began to leave a trail of kisses down her cheek and neck. She shifted, turning his face up to hers again and drawing him into a deep kiss, burying her fingers in his hair. He pulled her even closer then and she felt him reach under her clothing to caress the bare skin of her waist.

“I certainly did nothing to deserve such a wife,” he murmured.

“Maybe so,” said Sif with a small gasp and a twitch when he grazed a sensitive, ticklish spot on her side. “Think of yourself as being _my_ reward for excellent service to the realm and the universe. That might help curb any grandiose thoughts.” 

He touched his forehead to hers. “Indeed, I am your humble servant, Lady Sif.”

“Am I not a princess now, after marrying a prince?”

“My apologies. Indeed, I am your humble servant, Your Highness Lady Sif, Princess of New Asgard, Queen of my heart.”

“Very good. Kiss me again.”


End file.
